Dead Eyes Open
by FirebenderSlytherinDrDonnaSong
Summary: Danny Phantom has encountered a lot of ghosts in his time. But...what were their stories before they died? How did they die? A series of one shots about how Danny Phantom's enemies died. Message me if you want a specific one posted. *Currently posted: Sidney Poindexter. *In progress: Skulker, Youngblood, Ember.


_**Lost**_

_A/N In an effort to not give everything away, I will simply say "TRIGGER WARNING!" If you need to know more details, please message me, I will be happy to tell you._

_Sidney Poindexter – 1955_

"See you tomorrow, Poindexter!" The quarterback yelled as he wrapped his arms around this week's girlfriend's waist. The girl snickered, before flipping her blonde ponytail and twirling away, her pink poodle skirt puffing out as she did so.

Poindexter just ducked his head, pulling his hood up over his head as the chill set in. Late November was always a time Sidney would hate. Usually his jackets were stolen, leaving him to freeze as snow set in. Today was lucky-he'd been allowed to keep his jacket in exchange for being hoisted by his underwear up the flagpole.

Sidney kept his head down as he trudged home. He'd be home soon, alone with his action figures that didn't hurt him, didn't mock him, didn't beat him. They weren't real. He was grateful for it. They'd mock him, too.

Sidney unlocked the door to his house, not even bothering to check around him for people hiding in the bushes. He'd stopped trying to stop his torment months ago. Sidney's luck held, however, and he managed to get inside without sticks, mud, or snow being thrown at him. The smell of homemade apple pie filtered through the house, and Sidney poked his head into the kitchen, to see his mother setting out two pies. Sidney ducked out quickly, before his mother could see him and decide to hit him with her rolling pin. She didn't like seeing Sidney, she thought he was a failure. His father thought the same, so Sidney would just hide in his room, surrounded by the gifts his grandmother had given him before she'd passed.

Granny Annie was the only one who'd ever liked Sidney, but she'd passed away right after Sidney's junior year had ended. It broke Sidney's heart to think that this would be his first Christmas without Annie. No gifts for him at her house, as he never got any at his own.

Sidney walked into his room, sitting down on the bed. He leaned over, pulling the picture of himself and Granny Annie out from his bedside table. He held the black-and-white picture to his chest, remembering the day the photo had been taken.

Granny Annie had lived three streets over, and Sidney had spent more and more of his time at her house as he had gotten older. She had loved him, for all of his flaws. That day someone had been over to clean her house, and Granny had asked the cleaning lady to take their picture. It had been hilarious, as the girl had spoken very little English. Eventually, the picture had been taken, with Sidney standing beside Granny Annie's chair.

Sidney Poindexter didn't know how he was going to live without Granny Annie.

In the end, the answer to how Sidney would live without Granny Annie was fairly simple.

Christmas Break came and went, then Sidney was back at school. Now, as graduation got closer, more people were needing to fulfill their required "Beat the Geek" graduation requirement. Sidney had tried to just stop going to school, but his father had had a 'talk' with him.

Except his father's 'talks' usually ended with Sidney in the hospital. Bruises lined Sidney's arms, but neither were broken this time. The doctors never questioned Sidney's visits. They knew he was bullied, the entire town knew that he was tormented. They all found it hilarious, so no one did anything about it. Just bandaged him up and sent him home. A few weeks ago, Sidney had been in the hospital, the week before he had come home with little pranks being pulled on him that day. There was always a break period between his beatings-they didn't want to kill their favorite punch doll.

However, a few weeks ago, Sidney had stolen a pad of the sheets doctors used to write prescriptions. Luckily for him, the doctor had already pre-signed a fair deal of the papers, so all they needed were the name of the prescriptions and who it was for. Sidney had begun illegally prescribing himself pain medications-he spent most of his days in a medicated haze. He didn't feel the punches as bad anymore, the floor was softer now, their harsh words forgotten sooner.

In the times Sidney wasn't high as a kite, he knew he wasn't even living anymore. He was even barely existing.

February had long since set in, and the days were quickly moving into March. Sidney pushed his glasses up as he walked home, the medications no longer in effect. His addiction to the pain pills had grown, and he twitched as he walked, wringing his hands nervously.

Sidney unlocked the door to his house, relieved to discover he was the only one home.

Sidney walked up the stairs, going into his room and picking up the pill bottle. He twirled it in his hands, his eyes wandering over to the closet, where his bag from the sporting good shop sat.

Sidney Poindexter walked over to the closet, bending to one knee as he searched, pulling out the bag. He pulled the rope out of the bag, looking once more around his room before shutting the door firmly. Setting his hand on the bannister, he looked down to the floor below before securing the rope first to the bannister, then looping it around his neck.

"Find a new punching bag," Sidney whispered, before he went off the side.

Sidney's neck didn't snap. His legs kicked as the rope cut off air, his hands gripped wildly at his neck. Tears streamed down his face as his life flashed before his eyes. His vision began blacking out, but a thin smile came to his face as he remembered Granny Annie. He'd see her again. He'd be with her again. The only person who had ever loved him.

Eventually, Sidney's legs stopped kicking, his hands dropped to his side, and his head lolled forward lifelessly.

Mrs. Poindexter screamed when she came into her house. Her son hung from the bannisters, his feet a foot above the ground.

Ambulances arrived, and Sidney was deemed DOA of suicide by hanging.

People at school were horrified, pretending he killed himself because of a brain addled by pain medications. They did anything they could to convince themselves he didn't kill himself because of their bullying.

Sidney Poindexter's funeral wasn't much to see. Only his mother showed up, and even she showed up late.

Sidney groaned as his eyes opened. Confusion ran through him as he saw he was in one of the hallways of his school, but it was monochromatic. Different shades of grey surrounded him as he sat up, pressing a hand against his forehead.

A yelp escaped him as he was picked up by his shirt collar. He was staring into the grey eyes of the quarterback.

Sidney remembered his suicide. He knew he was dead.

It didn't a genius to figure out he was a ghost.

"No," he whispered as the quarterback threw him down on the ground.

He'd just wanted to see Granny Annie...

Poindexter's afterlife changed once he and the Halfa had their battle. The high school faded away.

"Sidney, dear? Are you finally awake? Sidney?" He heard a familiar voice call. His head whipped around, and there he saw his grandmother.

"Granny Annie?" He called, float running over to her.

"You're finally awake! You've been in a ghost-coma for more than fifty years. You've been in your own private hell. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm so sorry it took this long for us to reunite. I'm so sorry you died." Annie said, drawing Sidney in for a hug. "I'll never leave again. I promise."

For the first time since Granny Annie's death, Sidney Poindexter smiled.

_A/N I had to give it a happy ending...Next chapter will be Ember's life and death!_


End file.
